


The Emrys Line

by Jithera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jithera/pseuds/Jithera
Summary: The Evans girls have been hiding a secret. When it comes out, everything changes.





	1. The Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic...please be gentle. :)
> 
> I own nothing! All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with them for awhile.

    The first thing Petunia Dursley noticed when she woke was that it was freezing in her bedroom. Her husband lay snoring loudly next to her, the blankets pulled tightly over them both - she shouldn’t be cold at all! Shivering, she turned over and curled up in a ball, eyes widening when she saw a translucent form standing next to her.

    “Oh, Lily,” she whispered. “No…”

    “I’m sorry, Tuney,” the ghost of her sister said softly. “I couldn’t stop him. Jamie went down first, I heard him fall. Tom is gone, too...he fired off a avada. It hit Harry, bounced off and rebounded on him.”

    Petunia gasped, and got out of bed before she could wake Vernon. “Let’s go downstairs. We can talk.”

    “There’s something I need you to do first, but yes. Let’s go downstairs.” Lily sank through the floor, giving her sister time to throw on a robe and head down to the kitchen. Lily met her at the bottom of the stairs. “Check the doorstep. The old bastard left Harry there.”

    Rushing to the front door, she opened it quietly to find a basket filled with her nephew. A light blanket covered the sleeping 15 month old child, who was wearing a baby grow and not much else. A folded parchment was tucked in the side, next to a stuffed snake.

    “Its bloody November, Lils! What was that idiot thinking?”

    “Honestly? That you won’t care. He believes that you hate magic and everything about it.”

    “That explains this,” Petunia replied, gesturing to the parchment. “He left me a note.”

 

_Petunia,_

_The child is your nephew, Harry James Potter. I am sorry to say that your sister, Lily and her husband, James, were murdered by Voldemort last night. Harry was the only survivor. He must stay with you until he is of age. There are wards cast by your sister on Harry to ensure that he is safe and protected while he is with blood family. These wards protect you and your family as well, as Voldemort’s followers may come after him. And you, for being family._ _  
_ _I’m sure you can find a use for another child in the house. He will come to Hogwarts when he is eleven, as your sister did. He has been in the Book of Names since his birth._

_I hope that you will treat your nephew as he deserves._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

_Supreme Mugwump of the ICW_

 

    “Well, _that’s_ an utter load of bollocks.”

    “Lily? What actually happened?”

    Lily growled softly. “We were sitting in the living room, James, Tom and myself. Tom was playing with Harry, who was starting to get sleepy. We heard a knock at the door, and Misty, our house elf, told us it was Dumbledore. Jamie yelled at us to grab Harry and go as the door burst open. Jamie was dead before I was halfway up the stairs. Dumbledore followed us to the nursery, told me to stand aside - like I would! He killed me, right in front of Harry. The old bastard got too close to the crib where Harry was put. Tom fired an Avada at him, Dumbledore stepped aside...the spell hit Harry. I have no idea how he survived. Tom caught the rebound and turned to dust. I don’t think he’s dead, but I didn’t see him after that. Sev arrived, noticed my body and lost his mind a little. Dumbledore took Harry. I’ve been following him since. Minnie warned him not to leave Harry here, she knows how Vernon is. The only thing he let her do was cast a warming charm on Harry.”

    While Lily was explaining what happened the night before, Petunia was carefully lifting Harry out of the basket and cuddling him close. Grabbing a bottle from the refrigerator, she warmed it and started feeding Harry, whose emerald green eyes blinked at her sleepily.  
    “I’ll take care of you, little one. Don’t worry,” Petunia said to Lily. “Harry will be safe with me.”

    “I know he will.” Lily replied, smiling for the first time since her death. “I trust you, Tuney.”

    Heavy footsteps on the stairs caught their attention, causing Lily to fade into a corner and Petunia to jump a little.

    “Pet, darling,” her husband said, half-awake, “what are you doing out of bed?”

    Vernon walked into the kitchen, following the sound of Petunia humming softly. He stopped dead in the doorway when he saw his wife humming and rocking a small child with a mop of messy black hair.

    “What...who is that, Pet?”

    “Our nephew, Vernon. His parents died last night. I’m taking care of him.”

    “You...you what? He’s one of those freaks like your sister! Absolutely not! I will not have that...thing in my house!” He practically spat the words at his wife, face getting more and more red by the moment. “Get rid of it.”

    Petunia sat up straight in her chair, determination in her eyes. “No. He is family, I will not abandon him because you’re afraid.” Muttering under her breath she said “Lils, get Sev. I need help.”

    A whisper of a reply came in return. “I’ll try. Be careful, Tuney.”

    Petunia nodded,eyes widening as she watched her husband go into a rage.

    “I fear NOTHING! You are my wife. I am your family - the only family you’ve got! You will do as I say, dump that freak at the nearest orphanage and I’ll forgive you. You, Dudley and I will be just fine without that trash.”

    “No,” she said again, trusting in her sister to get help. “My nephew is no freak. My sister and her husband were not freaks. They were wizards, and you know what? I’m bloody tired of hiding it. I am, too.”

    Vernon paled suddenly, turning white as a sheet before bouncing right back to an angry almost purple as he backhanded his wife. She fell out of the chair, shielding Harry against her chest as she hit the floor.  Twin wails began, one from the kitchen floor and one upstairs as Petunia cried out in pain.

    “See what you did, Pet? You woke Dudley. You’ll pay for that, and for lying to me. Oh, will you ever pay for that.” He sighed, calming down a little as he listened to his son cry. “At least Dudley is normal. Not like his freaky, lying bitch of a mother.”

    Petunia cringed, Lily appearing beside her as a deep voice spoke from the doorway.

    “Petrificus Totalus,” the voice said, flicking his wand toward the whale of a man. Vernon fell forward, flat on his face as he went stiff as a board.

    “Well, what do we have here? A stupid berk who thinks women are punching bags? Lils, why is Hadrian here? Who…?”

    “Severus,” Petunia whispered. “You came.”

    The tall, dark man blinked in surprise, looking more closely at the woman on the floor. “Petunia?” he asked. “How? You were…”

    “Gone, I know. Can the explanation wait? I need to get Dudley and we need to get out of here. I shudder to think what will happen to Dudley, Harry and I if we stay in this house. I just don’t know where to go.”

    “For now, come to Spinner’s End. My parents are long dead, it’s safe there for the moment. We’ll talk, and figure things out from there.”

    Petunia nodded, moving to hand Harry to Severus and pulled her wand, flicking it to summon hers and Dudley’s belongings into a bottomless bag while she retrieved her son.

    “If you’ll release Vernon, we can get going,” she said. “Lily, are you coming with us?”

    “No, Tuney, I was only allowed to stay for this. I need to go to Jamie, now. Mother is waiting for us.”

    “I love you, Lils.”

    “Love you too, Tuney. Take care of them, Brother,” she said to Severus, kissing her son gently on the forehead and fading away to join her husband.

    “Always,” Severus replied. “I promise.”


	2. Spinner's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't flow as well as I like, might edit it a bit later. Here's the next chapter, though. Sorry they're so short!

    “Severus, do you have a house elf?” Petunia asked as they apparated into a rather dreary front hall. 

“I do not. I apologize for the state of accommodations, I am rarely here these days. I started teaching at Hogwarts in August.”

“I can’t imagine you teaching. Do you enjoy it?”

“No. My Lord wanted me there, to keep an eye on Dumbledore. Didn’t do much good, in the end.”

“Lily said she does not believe that Tom is dead. Do you?”

Glancing down at the mark on his arm, Severus shook his head. “My mark has faded, but isn’t gone. He’s alive, somehow, but diminished.”

Petunia nodded thoughtfully.

“We’ve a chance to make this right, then. Good. For now, let’s get the boys settled, they’ll need a few more hours of sleep. Where are we putting them?”

“Up the stairs behind the bookcases, turn right at the top. It’s the third door on the left.”

Petunia lifted Dudley, followed closely by Severus with Harry as they made their way to the indicated door. The house was a mess, the only neat part she could see being the absolutely clean bookshelves and what looked like a sitting area next to the fireplace with a leather chair and a small table next to it. She started making a mental list. Top of that list was to discuss the next few steps with Severus. 

The bedroom was small, containing little more than a bed that Severus quickly transfigured into a large cot for the boys. There was a dingy window on the wall to the left of the door, and the walls were a faded blue.

“This used to be my room,” Severus commented. “I know it isn’t much, but will it do until we can get this place cleaned up?”

“Of course, Sev. Thank you.” Petunia smiled at him for a moment before calling out “Misty!”

The Potter elf appeared immediately. “Miss Petunia! What can Misty be doing for you?”

“Misty, please clean this room and bring Harry and Dudley’s things in here. Feel free to pop over to the cottage and salvage what you can from Harry’s nursery - he’ll be far more comfortable surrounded by his belongings. If you would also keep an ear out for the boys while Severus and I talk, I would appreciate it.”

“Of course, Miss Petunia. I’ll take good care of Master Harry and his cousin.”

“Thank you, Misty. Let me know if they wake.”

The house elf nodded, beginning the task of cleaning and decorating the nursery. Knowing that the boys were in good hands, Severus and Petunia went back downstairs. Gesturing to a second chair near the leather one, Severus sent a quick scourgify at it before Petunia sat, then got the fire going before he took his seat. Tea appeared on the small table between them, Petunia pouring them each a cup as they settled in to discuss the future.

“So, what’s next?” she asked, trying to get her thoughts in order. “I assume you have classes to teach tomorrow.”

“I’ll floo Horace and see if he’ll cover my classes tomorrow. We are sharing duties this year, to make the changeover as seamless as possible for the students. We both need a few hours sleep, and afterward I think our first stop should be Gringotts. We should get Harry’s estates in order, among other things.”

“Other things? Like what?”

“I need to take up my Lordship, which I should have done long ago. I would like to get the boys checked for anything nefarious - I don’t trust Albus at all. Once I have my Lordship, I’ll have Prince Manor prepared for us. Spinner’s End is no place to raise children.”

Petunia nodded, looking pensive. “We should find a solicitor. Preferably one that will work both here and in the muggle world. I need to divorce Vernon. The only good that came of that marriage is Dudley.”

“As you wish. Why did you marry Vernon? I wondered, when Lily told me.”

“When I returned from Ilvermorny, our parents wanted to see me settled down. Father thought he’d be a good match for me - Vernon was hardworking, polite, and appeared well-spoken. Unfortunately, after the wedding he showed his true colors. He was rarely kind, treated me as property. When Dudley was born, he mostly left me to my own devices, as long as I had food on the table when he returned home. I had to hide my magic, and almost everything about myself, to live peacefully with him.”

“Your life sounds a lot like my mother’s. Tobias killed her, in the end. I’m glad that won’t happen to you. Ilvermorny? Why didn’t you go to Hogwarts with Lily and I?”

“That’s a long story, which involves Dumbledore, Gringotts and a lot of heartache. Can we save that for later?” Petunia asked, her eyes starting to close a little.

“As long as you answer one question. What house did you sort into?”

“Pukwudgie.”

Severus laughed. “And so you are. Let’s get you to bed. I can either transfigure a bed in the boys’ room for you, or you can have your own room. It’s a bit dusty, though.”

“A little dust won’t hurt me. Thank you, Sev.”

Only when Petunia was alone did she allow herself to cry. It had been a hell of a day.


End file.
